Plan: Celos Noruegos
by S.Okami-san
Summary: Islandia cree que puede haber algo más que "Amistad" entre Dinamarca y Noruega... Después de trazar un buen plan, lo pone en marcha ¿Logrará su objetivo? si quieren saberlo entren y lean... (Dennor) Dinamarca x Noruega.


Llevaba tiempo sin subir nada, y es que entre los exámenes, que el Word se bloqueó, que se caducó el antivirus y llevé el ordenador a reparar, no he tenido ganas de hacer nada. Gracias a que mi hermanita me dejó su portátil. Espero volver a escribir cosas que gusten y entretengan a quienes lo lean.

.

.

.

**. Gracias.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: **Ni Hetalia Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenecen. Estos Son Del Maravilloso **Hidekaz Himaruya**

Yo Solo Escribo Para entretener** ¡PARA NADA MÁS!**

**Pareja: **Dinamarca x Noruega** (**Mathias **x** Lukas**)**

**Advertencias: **Quizás algo Ooc**. (¡Lechugas de mar! **espero que no sea en gran medida**)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plan Celos: Poner celoso al Tsundere Noruego.

.

.

.

.

I

Emil irrumpió en la casa del danés. Su rostro lucía una sonrisa algo ¿perversa? Una vez que entró, gracias a las llaves que el mayor dejaba siempre bajo la maseta, se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya se oía el sonido de Lukas asfixiando a Mathias.

-Buenos días -saludó el recién llegado.

-Buenos días Ice -le respondió su hermano sin dejar de tirar por la corbata de su hermano mayor.

-Bu-bue-buenas -pudo soltar Mathias mientras intentaba respirar costosamente.

-¿A qué vienes? -preguntó el noruego soltando el trozo de tela negra. El mayor de los allí presentes llenó sus pulmones dando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Quería tener una cita con Den -dijo como si nada.

-¡¿En serio?! -Mathias se asustó ante las palabras de Emil.

-Sí -ahora se quedó mirando a Lukas-. ¿Algún problema, Onii-chan? -no acostumbraba a decirle así más en esta ocasión era perfecto. Era como una iniciativa a que comenzará el plan que tanto le había costado diseñar, a sabiendas de que su hermano era un cabeza dura que no admitiría lo más obvio.

-Ninguno –dijo tras pensarlo dos veces-. ¿Por qué quieres salir con él?

-¿Por qué no querría? -esto le venía perfecto.

-No evadas la pregunta.

-Tú tampoco.

-Anko, no intentes huir -agarró de la camiseta al rubio que intentaba salir sin ser visto.

-¡Jajá! No estaba intentando escapar -se defendió con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo que digas -miró a su hermano menor-. Ya, dime la respuesta.

-Vale, solo quiero salir con mi querido Den -Lukas palideció.

-Tú querido Den... -susurró ya que no lo esperaba. Verdaderamente hubiera imaginado que de todo saliera de su boca menos eso.

-Sí -se giró para hablar con Mathias-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

-Ni se te ocurra Anko -el chico de expresión fría se interpuso entre ambos.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Si lo pienso detenidamente suena bien, ¡tengamos una cita! -ahora sí que sonreía.

-Te parece bien si salimos dentro de... ¿Una hora?

-Claro.

-... -Lukas salió de la cocina hecho una furia.

-Lukas, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó curioso el danés.

-A donde no te interesa -su ira se podía sentir hasta en Canadá.

-¿No nos vas a desear una buena cita? -bien le gustaba picar a su hermano.

-¡Agh! -lo ignoró y se fue a su habitación. Los otros dos se quedaron hablando de trivialidades.

II

El danés estaba a punto de entrar al baño para prepararse. Antes de eso el menor de los nórdicos le había informado de lo que tenía en mente.

**...Flash back...**

_El islandés le pasó su móvil con algo escrito en las notas. Después de mirarlo y que le diera una señal afirmativa con la cabeza, comenzó a leerlo._

_**-Sinceramente creo que entre mi hermano y tú debería haber algo más que amistad. Para probar si él está interesado tengo un plan para darle celos. Creo que si pasamos más tiempo juntos y fingimos tener una cita el sucumbirá. Por eso vístete lo más Sexy que puedas. Ponte el perfume que te regalo Francis en navidad; los pantalones de Antonio y la camiseta de Gilbert. Eso será más que suficiente-. **__Cuando terminó de leer esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Le devolvió el móvil y Emil se encargó de borrar lo escrito._

**...Fin Flash Back...**

Se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Una vez que salió se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero-. Bien, ¡ahora manos a la obra! -salió de la habitación con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura, tapándole lo justamente necesario, cuando se chocó con Lukas-. Lo siento -se disculpó ante el rostro enojado de su Norge.

-... -lo miró de arriba abajo y un leve rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. Era demasiado débil para que el otro se diera cuenta a esa distancia-. Estás empapando el suelo –alegó.

-¡Waaaa! Lo siento, ya me voy -salió casi corriendo, con cuidado de no darse de bruces contra el suelo. El otro solo entró al baño. Mathias sacó la ropa que le había dicho Emil: Una camiseta negra de botones, se la puso y desabrochó los primeros; unos pantalones blancos, de los que suele utilizar mucho Antonio, entubados y bien ajustados, según decía el del país de la pasión: _te forman un trasero de ensueño_. A uno de los lados de este, pendían dos cadenas. Una negra y otra plateada; se colocó unas converse negras, puso sus cabellos alborotados como de costumbre y como toque final se echó el perfume de Francis "_Passion_". Ya estaba listo. Salió del cuarto. Antes de bajar las escaleras escuchó el sonido de la tele proveniente de la habitación de Lukas. Se encaminó hacia esta. Tocó en la puerta y sin esperar la respuesta del ocupante entró-. Noru, ya me voy.

-... -ni lo miró.

-Noru~ -canturreó.

-¿Puedes irte de una maldita vez? -saltó molesto, aún sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

-¡Lukas Bonnewik! -terminó gritando Mathias con voz molesta, logrando asustar al noruego-. Te juro que como no mires hacia mí y me hables como se debe, te ato de pies y manos, te amordazo y te dejo así durante dos días -Lukas se dignó a mirar, no porque se lo estuviera ordenando sino porque un olor dulzón le llegó.

-Anko, te pusiste el perfume de... Francis... -la última parte la dijo sin estar prestando atención a lo que indicaba. Ya que cuando vio a Mathias recostado en el marco de la puerta, con esa irritación impropia en él, la camiseta desabrochada dejando al descubierto sus pectorales y la mirada seria; sintió que su cara podía explotar del calor y el gran sonrojo.

-Por fin te dignaste a dirigirme la mirada -se giró-. Solo necesitaba eso asique me voy.

-Que les vaya bien -susurró.

-Eso espero -iba cruzando el marco de la puerta cuando Lukas saltó de la cama y lo sujetó levemente por la camiseta.

-¿Te gusta él?

-... -no contestó ni se volvió.

-Respóndeme -apretó el agarre-. Por favor.

-Quien sabe, mejor estar con Ice que con alguien que no siente apego por mí y me trata de manera fría -el noruego sabía que eso iba por él.

-Vale.

-¡Jajá! -dio una sonora carcajada.

-¡¿Qu-qué?! -no le gustaba que se rieran en momentos así.

-Nada, olvídalo -se llevó una mano al cabello.

-Dímelo -ordenó.

-Me rio porque te conformas con esa explicación -lo miró Mathias nuevamente.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? el que te guste Emil o no, no es de mi incumbencia.

-Preocuparte, a ver, ¿que tu hermano comience a salir con tu supuesto mejor amigo no es motivo más que suficiente?

-Anko, ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada al respecto -se creó un gran silencio.

-Me voy -esta vez no fue detenido y salió de la casa hacia el lugar acordado por el travieso islandés.

III

Lukas se sentó en la cama. El intento de ver la tele quedó en vano, pues su mente no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Anko. Se tiró boca arriba en el colchón y cerró sus ojos intentando despejar su cabeza, ¿para qué? Preguntas venían a su mente.

P.

Me encuentro extraño. Mi mente hace lo que le dé la gana. ¿Cuándo Emil se ha vuelto así? ¿Será que no lo crie con fundamento? Pero quien lo crio fue Anko. ¿Y desde cuándo le gusta Mathias? ¿Desde que era pequeño o hace poco? ¿Y Mathias siente lo mismo? ¿Pero qué sienten? ¿Amor, amistad o simple aprecio? ¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas?-¡Ah! ¡Me voy! -terminé explotando, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Creo que los seguiré.

Fin P.V. Lukas.

Mathias y Emil se dirigieron al parque de diversiones. Tras ellos, ocultándose a cada instante, los seguía Lukas. Cuando descubrió donde tendría lugar la cita, una extraña sensación apareció en su estómago. Los dos que avanzaban delante compraron las entradas e ingresaron. El noruego comprobó si tenía suficiente dinero para poder entrar. Una vez dentro, los volvió a encontrar dirigiéndose a la Casa del Terror y al igual que ellos entró.

La puerta se cerró tras de él, con un agudo chirrido, ya que las bisagras estaban oxidadas. En el salón principal se extendía una polvorienta alfombra de estampados. Del techo colgaba una lámpara, llena de telas de araña, dándole un aspecto tétrico a la sala. Anduvo dirigiéndose a las escaleras, que daban acceso al segundo piso, pues escuchó al ruidoso danés.

.

.

.

.

Los dos nórdicos caminaban juntos por el oscuro pasillo. A cada rato miraban a sus espaldas, pues desde que se acercaban al parque descubrieron a Lukas siguiéndolos. Siguieron andando. De pronto, ante ellos, apareció un bulto con una cara de infarto.

-¡Whaaaaa! ¡Un monstruo! -gritó Mathias.

-¡No grites! -le tapó la boca Emil. Cuando la poca luz del corredor mostró el rostro del ser, el danés volvió a gritar.

-¡Un monstruo sueco! -Ahora comenzó a reír. Berwald frunció el ceño.

-Su-san, ¿qué sucede? -Tino apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo-. ¡Hola! -cuando vio a los otros dos se acercó apresurado-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y Lukas?

-Estamos en una cita -les comunicó Emil.

-¡¿Qué?! -hasta Berwald se exaltó.

-Pues eso, una cita ¡jajá! -ahora fue Mathias el que habló-. Y Noru está en casa -mintió descaradamente.

-Pero si yo... -Emil pasó a su lado y susurró.

-Ya sabemos, pero no lo digas en alto -sonrió y el finlandés asintió con otra sonrisa cómplice.

-Hablando de citas, ¿y ustedes dos también está en una, cierto? -adivinó el hiperactivo.

-Sí -afirmó Berwald.

-Pues los dejamos, que se diviertan.

-Sí -cortas palabras por parte del alto-. Diviértanse.

-Igual -todos retomaron su camino.

Mientras tanto el noruego había estado vigilando desde la penumbra. Cuando vio que se ponían en marcha se apresuró en salir de su escondite pero los perdió de vista.

-Lukas -una voz lo sobresaltó. Cuando dirigió la vista al lugar de procedencia se encontró con Tino y Berwald.

-Hola -miró por detrás de ellos.

-¿Estas siguiéndolos? –preguntó Tino.

-... -no contestó a lo que resultaba más que evidente.

-Cuando llegues al final del corredor tuerce a la izquierda -informó señalando.

-Vale -se iba alejando pero la voz de ultratumba de Berwald lo detuvo.

-Aclara tus sentimientos -y sin más desapareció la pareja entre la sombra.

-¿Aclarar mis sentimientos? -sonrió ligeramente-. Tendre que hacerlo si esto sigue así -avanzó rápido por la estancia.

El resto del día se pasó rápido. Mientras Mathias y Emil se divertían, Lukas los seguía a una distancia prudente. Ya al atardecer, antes de irse, se dirigieron a la noria. El pequeño noruego se subió en la cabina que quedaba detrás de ellos. La atracción se puso en marcha y Lukas comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Cuando llegó a lo más alto y pudo verlos besándose, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y la vista se le nubló repentinamente. Quedó abatido.

Flash back

El danés se sentó junto a Emil. Esta sería la definitiva. Si no se ponía celoso con esto nada lo haría.

-Se ha subido en la de atrás -informó.

-Perfecto, cuando comencemos a descender échate hacia adelante.

-¿Fingir un beso? -preguntó divertido Emil.

-Sí, bueno no es darlo verdaderamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé -se sentó en frente-. Tú eres más alto y así parecerá más real.

-Sí -y así la noria comenzó a moverse. Todos los que estaban en la atracción se quedaron embelesados por la bella vista de la ciudad. Una maravilla que seguramente repetiría, pero con el noruego. Una vez que empezaron a descender pusieron en marcha lo acordado. Sabiendo que Lukas los estaba observando, se fueron acercando hasta que, desde la perspectiva del noruego, parecía que sus labios se unieron. Antes de salir, también acordaron tomarse de la mano, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el otro, que nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación cuando los vio alejarse. Ya no le quedaban energías suficientes para seguirles y decidió volver a casa. Una vez llegó se dio un baño caliente, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. En esos momentos solo quería dormir y despertar por la mañana sin tener esas ganas de _llorar._

.

.

.

**P.V. Lukas **

No puedo dormir. Ya pasan de la una de la mañana y aún no ha regresado. ¿Habrá decidido quedarse en casa de Emil? No es como si me importase, aunque no puedo ignorarlo. De hecho, creo que aré lo que Su me dijo: "_Aclara tus sentimientos" _empezaré por eso. A ver, necesito algo donde apuntar... En mi móvil. Ahora creo una lista con las cosas que odio de Anko y las que, aunque no lo crea, me gustan, empiezo.

_**Cosas que odio:**_

•_Es molesto y ruidoso._

•_Bebe mucho._

•_Siempre esta bromeando._

•_Es muy terco y a veces no escucha a los demás. _

•_Es dominante, mandón, exigente y orgulloso._

•_No tolera que le lleven la contraria y cuando alguien lo hace se pone muy violento._

•_Busca cualquier escusa para pelear con Suecia._

•_Parece tener una obsesión conmigo._

_8_

_**Cosas que me gustan:**_

•_Está lleno de energía y buen humor._

•_Es simplista y optimista._

•_Le gusta estar en familia (_si puedo llamar así a los nórdicos)

•_Es directo._

•_Competitivo. (_En mi opinión es algo bueno, aunque sin pasarse… eso dudo que lo logre_)_

•_Me considera su mejor amigo y verdaderamente tiene un pequeño fetiche a hacerme enfadar. (_Nunca me ha terminado de gustar eso_)_

Con esto llego a la conclusión de que hay más cosas que me desagradan en él, pero hay muchas que me gustan. Seguramente Tino me preguntaría si lo acepto con todos sus defectos y cualidades. A eso, solo para mí, respondería que así es como lo quiero ya que así es él. Pero eso jamás se lo diré a nadie o por lo menos solo a Mathias. Creo que ya llegó, mejor me acuesto antes de que piense que esperé despierto por él.

**Fin P.V. Lukas**

.

.

.

El danés cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Se deshizo de la chaqueta tirándola en el sillón y subió las escaleras, pero antes de entrar a su habitación, quiso ver si Lukas lo había estado esperando. Una vez frente a la puerta, abrió con sumo cuidado, logrando hacer el menor ruido. Ingresó en la oscura estancia y se aproximó a la cama. El noruego dormía en esta tranquilamente. Se fijó en como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo calmado, como era usual en el carácter del menor. Para contemplarlo mejor se sentó a un costado y con una de sus manos aparto un mechón de pelo revoltoso que tapaba el bello rostro. Sin poder resistirse a los encantos de Lukas, Mathias, creyendo que verdaderamente descansaba profundamente, lo besó. El roce fue fugaz. Los labios casi no se tocaron pero al fin y al cabo eso había sido un casto y tierno beso. Sorprendido por su propio acto, el recién llegado se levantó de la cama con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y salió del dormitorio a gran velocidad. Cuando Lukas escuchó la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos. Si hubiera habido luz en ese momento, podría verse que su cara estaba tan roja como los famosos tomates del español.

VI

El día parecía perfecto. Un cielo azulado sin una sola nube a la vista y sin hacer ni frio ni calor. Simplemente perfecto para todo el mundo o para casi todos, pues cierto noruego se hallaba limpiando como loco, cosa que no acostumbra. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo en su mente y para no hacerlo limpiaba con todas sus energías. Pasadas unas horas, decidió despertar al causante de su estado para que preparase la comida. Avanzó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación donde supuestamente el otro aún dormía. Una vez que estuvo dentro se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas permitiendo a la luz solar penetrar en la estancia. Mathias refunfuñó y se tapó la cara no queriendo levantarse aún.

-Anko, ya es tarde, prepara la comida –dijo mientras tiraba por las sábanas. Cuando vio el rostro del mayor no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de la noche anterior aflorara en su cabeza-. Despierta ya, Anko –ahora le pinchaba las mejillas con un dedo-. Ya es hora de comer.

-…Ya…voy –dijo pero volvió a dormirse.

-¿Anko?

-¿Uhm?

-No me estas escuchando –cogió una de las almohadas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo y asestó un golpe contra el rostro durmiente.

-¡Ya me levanto! –se apresuró a ponerse en pie, pero fue tan rápido que se mareó y se desplomó sobre Lukas. Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se quedaron viéndose largo rato y cuando se dieron cuenta de sus posiciones, algo embarazosas, se ruborizaron-. Será…será mejor que prepare la comida –se iba a levantar pero Lukas tiró de su camiseta haciéndolo regresar a su antigua posición.

-Anoche yo estaba despierto –susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿an-anoche? ¡Jajá! –se puso nervioso.

-No te hagas el tonto ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Acaso no te fue suficiente con Emil? –reprochó.

-No lo metas en esto.

-Tú no lo defiendas y contéstame.

-Te besé porque me apetecía, nada más.

-Claro, yo salgo con alguien en una cita y no llego a casa hasta las tantas de la madrugada, pero eso no me quita el derecho de besar a quien me dé la gana mientras duerme.

-No dormías –intentó defenderse en vano.

-Tu creías que sí.

-Déjalo.

-Dime el porqué y te dejo, ¿o acaso es que te emborrachaste y me confundiste con mi hermano?

-Deja de decir tonterías, yo no te confundiría, además que ayer no bebí nada de nada, ni una simple cerveza.

-Que bien –se notó el sarcasmo-. ¿Entonces?

-Por favor, no me hagas decirlo –miró hacia otro lado-. Si lo digo me odiarás más y no quiero eso.

-¿Qué es tan detestable como para que te odie?

-…Noru… -buscó la mirada violácea. Acercó su rostro y unió sus labios a los contrarios-. Te amo…te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez…

-Pedófilo.

-¡No me digas así! yo en esa época no te amaba, bueno, simplemente te quería mucho.

-¿Y? –aunque quería aparentar que no le importaba el tema, interiormente estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Jajá, pues con el paso de los años me comenzaste a gustar como algo más. Y poco a poco te fuiste creando un espacio en mi mente.

-Mentira –negó Lukas.

-Cada vez que salía a dar un paseo me acordaba de ti… -le acarició la cara-. Por ejemplo, cuando pasaba al lado de una tienda de libros me llegaba el recuerdo de verte leyendo en casa, si veía algún conejito me pasaba igual ¿aún crees que es mentira?

-Sí –murmuró.

-Eres un caso, pero de todas formas eso ya se acabó, ahora que sabes que me te amo te irás de mi lado.

-Eso no lo decides tú, ¿Qué pasa con mis sentimientos?, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que yo siento hacia tí?, ¿Qué a lo mejor cuando te digo que no eres mi mejor amigo solo lo hago para ocultar la verdad? ¿Te has preguntado eso? –agarró fuertemente la camiseta de Mathias.

-No, pero… -lo interrumpió.

-No sirven peros –soltó el agarre-. Te contestaré a ellas –tomó aire para tranquilizarse pues ahora le tocaba su turno para declararse-. Odio cuando pasas mucho tiempo con mi hermano. Cuando ayer aceptaste la cita, fue la primera vez que quise discutir con Emil, pero te veías tan feliz que no pude –sus ojos se humedecieron-. Lo que tú sientes por mí, es lo mismo que yo hacia ti; no necesito que seas mi amigo porque, sinceramente, no creo conformarme más con eso –con su mano en la nuca del danés hiso que este acercara nuevamente su rostro para besarle. Mathias, maravillado con el "_lado oculto_" de Lukas devolvió el gesto.

Sentados viendo una película se hallaban el danés y el noruego. Habían decidido pasar una tarde tranquila para ellos solos, sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Mathias tenía sujeta la mano de Lukas y al parecer este último estaba a gusto.

-Noru⁓ -canturreó a su oído-. ¿Te puedo besar?

-Anko, no preguntes esas cosas –se ruborizó.

-Eres tan adorable –lo abrasó.

-Lo haces a posta ¿verdad? –golpeó suavemente su cabeza.

-Sí –y sonriente le dio un suave beso. Lukas se sonrojó aún más, si era posible.

-¿Qué le dirás a Emil?

-¿A Emil? ¡Ah! Se me olvidó comentarte que todo fue cosa de él.

-Explícate –tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Pues que el planeó lo de la cita y lo de quedarme hasta tarde en su casa, para que el "_plan celos_" tuviera éxito –un aura oscura apareció alrededor del joven noruego.

-Con que "_Plan celos_", creo que tendré que cobrársela –pronto vio como a su lado Mathias puso una expresión triste-. ¿Qu-qué sucede?

-Que si no es por él, no estaríamos así ahora –apretó la mano de su ahora "mejor amigo/pareja".

-S-sí. **Creo que le cobraré lo de salir contigo a solas –**dijo la última parte para sí mismo.

-¿Uhm? –puso cara de no entender.

-Nada –y otro beso fue dado.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Achiss! –estornudó el Islandés.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, quizás te resfriaste –comentaba Tino

-No creo, me siento bien.

-Qué raro –sonrió-. Creo que hare algo de café, Su-san ¿Quieres un poco?

-Sí –dijo el sueco para volver a jugar con Hanatamago.

-Ice, ¿sabes dónde están tío Mathi y Noru? –preguntó curioso el pequeño Peter.

-Supongo que pasando el rato juntos –fue la simple respuesta.

-Pero si ya son inseparables ¿Por qué necesitan más tiempo? –volvió a formular curioso.

-Así es el amor –contestó Berwald por Emil, para después, junto con los otros tres, tomar café y pasar la tarde sin interrumpir a los enamorados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Verdadero Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así, tras mucho tiempo (tarde **2 meses** eso es irracional, bueno, tal vez me pase de vaga y con los exámenes…) espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre pueden dejarme un review… por favor ruego que no me insulten. Si lo hacen le pediré a mi "buen amigo" Rusia que me preste su bastón mágico y…. ¡KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!

Si les gusta denme un lindo Holanda vestido de conejito. ¡Graciaaas!


End file.
